


Unexpected Talent

by FlashofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapter 4 Spoilers, Confused Hinata Hajime, Discord server, Drabble, Forceful Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, Link in notes, M/M, Neck Kissing, ZeroEscapingFate, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashofDespair/pseuds/FlashofDespair
Summary: Hajime didn't expect Nagito to approach him in this way.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Unexpected Talent

Hinata was taken aback as Nagito forcefully pushed him up against the wall, his breath ragged with his obsession. What exactly was going on? Why was Nagito being so forceful all of a sudden? Concern washed over Hinata’s face as he looked into the Ultimate Lucky Student’s eyes -- a swirl of insanity that the Reserve Course student didn’t want to drown in. Was this just some kind of elaborate prank? Did someone put Nagito up to this? Hinata thought about it a little and it wouldn’t have been too far off for Nagito to follow any of the others’ instructions -- especially considering how he was always ready to help someone else develop their ultimate talent at the drop of a hat.

As Hinata racked his brain to figure it out further, the realization that no one else in class would have put Nagito up to this and maybe there was just something in the other boy’s head that came undone. Their previous interactions would have led Hajime to believe that Nagito was bitter about the Reserve Course student’s presence amongst the other Ultimates. Perhaps that disdain was leading all the way up to this point, where Nagito was unable to control himself any longer and just wanted to do away with Hajime altogether. The Ultimates were Hope’s Peak Academy’s precious gems and Hajime knew that if Nagito were to do anything to him then they wouldn’t have cared.

  
The brown haired boy closed his eyes and turned his head away from Nagito bracing for a painful strike… that never came. Instead, a strange sensation overtook him and he could feel a warm, wet feeling against the base of his neck, leading all the way up to his jawline. A shiver radiated through him from the unexpectedness and he kept his eyes closed tight while his body began to loosen up from the tension being held for too long, slumping against the wall and releasing a shallow breath. Nagito’s lips continued to assault his neck and Hajime couldn’t hold back a feminine moan… He couldn’t help but wonder… _Why was Nagito so good at this_ …?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Danganronpa (+Spike Chunsoft/Too Kyoo Games) pro-shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We plan on having events, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!
> 
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/B42X7SK)


End file.
